dante's demon
by LilDemonGirl
Summary: Dante takes on a mission to clear a castle of demons, yet in this castle he gets rescued by a kid and a teenaged girl, now he must protect them and himself from Mundus's Daughter. a tale filled of lies of his past (Romance, Action, and there is some drama


Unfortunetly i do not own Dante but i wish i did, he's soooo cute isn't he? Every girl's dream. Anywayz, i do own Derik and Danielle. Dante's Demon: Chapter 1  
  
Gracefully, Dante landed on his right knee. He shot out a black glove covered hand and pushed his red jacket back as he turned around. A huge fire lighted up his face. Slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief, luckily he didn't fall in the fire. What a job this was, fire, demons, and citys all rolled into one. This reminded him off his oldest mission, Protect The City From Demon Invasion. Fun fun fun explained that trick, expecially when it came to that fistfighting beauty heroine.... he shook his head. She was past tense.  
  
With that, he spun around with his black boots scraping across the cement and raced toward the bridge, entering the demon filled castle. A evil laugh seemed to ring out across the dead forest that surrounded him as he set his foot in the castle's household. The door ceiled behind him. This did not phase him a bit, it actually reminded him of The Mundus Mission.  
  
His surroundings were very old and moldy. This castle hadn't been used for a long time he could see. A grand staircase twirled up to his destination. On the right were two doors and slightly away from each other. They had labels on the door, Toilet and Den. The left held one large door that had a handle in the middle of it. His icy green gaze flowed to up the crack to mold galore. It looked like the mold was so thick one couldn't open the door.  
  
Long pathways surrounded the main room. Red carpeting was all over the castle. He snapped outta it. Enough observing Dante, he thought, time for business!  
  
Another laugh rang out as he double jumped up the broken staircase to the room at the top of the staircase to the large one doored appliance that seemed to open at his challenge.  
  
Inside the room lay another staircase that looked about to crumble. Moving on weightless feet as he sped up the staircase he avoided contact with the crumbleing of the bare stairs and tryed to also avoid fighting the plasmas. A large ring made him stop to a dead stop at the top of the staircase. It sounded so loud! Like the ringing of Large Bells at the tower of the castle.  
  
At all his 135 pounds of weight he was sent falling straight through the cement. However, he landed first. He landed in a safe distance from the cement that would knock him out as quick as a flash. To encounter a little blonde girl. She was screaming as the bricks began to aim for her. Quickly, not even being able to describe the girl he pushed her out of the way, knowing he wasn't going to make it out he held his head as the peices fell on his heavy back.  
  
When everything was completly painless for one minute he figured it was safe. With his eyes closed he forced himself on his back. Just to open his eyes to a large peice of cement, heading right toward him. He had no time to cover his face and the girl ran out of time before she could grab him and as he blacked away the last things he heard was the slamming of a door. And the girl's young babyish voice, "Sissy, a demon saved me!"  
  
Slowly, Dante forced a eye open. His head ached so he reached for it and gently rubbed it. The softness of his white hair could be felt. Feeling awkward, he looked down at himself, he wore a white muscleshirt and faded denim khakies. Softly, he tilted his head to the side to see a chair beside him, it held his neatly folded black shirt, red pants, and his long red jacket hung on the back of the chair and his swords were set up neatly in the corner by a window. The room was a tan color and the bed he lay on was completly white with light covers for it was summer. Black boots lay under the chair and his amulet was still over his neck. All his stars lay in a brown box which he never witnessed before. Whoever had done this for him must of been very very worried.  
  
A long stretched table started from a window over a curve in the wall and against the opposite side. Ending with a big brown dresser. On this table were medical contents mostly. Even a doctor's kit sat on it.  
  
Slowly he sat up. A beautiful voice seemed to echo along the hallway and come into the room he was in.  
  
( - means she held her note for a long time)  
  
"Dancing Bears, Pain-ted wings, things I almost remem-em-ber---" It sang beautifully and the rythm, the rythm was hard and soft gently singing up and down notes.  
  
"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm- Fig- ures dance-ing gracefully, across my mem-ory-" As she sang he closed his eyes to see himself in her position.  
  
"Far-away, long ago- glory deemed as an ember- things my heart used to know- things I almost remember!"  
  
"And a song, someone singgs-- Once Upon a Dece-hem-ber---"  
  
The girl he saw stopped dancing to her music and curtsyed to absolutely no one imperticular.  
  
"That was beautiful," Dante whispered from the door frame. He opened up his eyes.  
  
The girl turned to Dante. "It's not really my song... it's Anastasia's song, but i really like it alot," she replyed.  
  
"But it was your voice?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." She looked down at her feet and bluhed  
  
Dante sent a warm smile to her. She had long green hair and sad brown eyes. Her eyebrows were a darker green then her hair and her hands were baby like. Tender and smooth.  
  
"You saved my sister," she said. "Thank you, you don't know how much she means to me."  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, "I think i have an idea," he replyed.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Dante asked.  
  
"Me? well, it's Derik.." she replyed.  
  
"My name is Dante," Dante said reaching out his hand. She took it and gently shook it.  
  
"You remind me of a boy," he said looking at her outfit.  
  
She wore black baggy khakies, the kind males would wear, then again she wore a white tanktop with a flower rim. Her bra straps could be seen for the straps on the tanktop were spaghetti strapped.  
  
"Well, it's kinda the only outfit I have since i ran into this dump, I can't find the way out of here!" she said. "My sister and I got into another fight and she took off from here, I sure hope she's okay, i would've gone to find her but your injurys were very serious and i NEEDED to patch them up or you would've died of blood loss," she replyed.  
  
He walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "and i thank you," he said admiring her face to a close-up view, she had a pointy little nose and her eyes were large.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I would really like to go find my sister now that your awake," she said. Her lips were thin.  
  
"Go ahead, I can take care of myself," he smiled.  
  
With that Derik turned and raced out of the room.  
  
He sighed then headed to the bedroom he woke up in. "Saved by a girl, how embarassing..."  
  
He threw the clothes they had put him in down to the floor and got into his normal outfit and made his way out of the hospitallity.  
  
He slashed with his Alastor as he made his way through a crowd of the disgusting Marionettes.  
  
(Don't worry, First chapters are always boring :P. Review It And Tell Me If I Should Make Another Chapter! Some tips too please!) 


End file.
